In general, in installation, operation and repair of industrial equipment such as a pump or a motor, an atomizer or a fan, a fixed bolt is used in axis alignment, and a shim plate is used to adjust a height of the fixed bolt.
The shim plate is a thin plate that is placed or inserted in order to adjust a height or a gap during axis alignment, and may be formed of a copper plate, an iron plate or paper.
FIG. 1 is a schematic cross-sectional view of an atomizer to which a shim plate according to the related art is applied, and FIG. 2 is a perspective view of the shim plate of FIG. 1.
The atomizer illustrated in FIG. 1 performs the function of turning a fine polymer solution into particles so as to efficiently dry and solidify a solvent during a polycarbonate manufacturing process.
The atomizer includes, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a steam nozzle part 10 for supplying steam and a polymer nozzle part 20 for supplying polymer.
A main body 21 of the polymer nozzle part is inserted into the inside of a main body 11 of the steam nozzle part. Steam may flow into a front end portion of the steam nozzle part main body 11 through a steam supply pipe 13, and polymer may be ejected to the front end portion of the steam nozzle part main body 11 through the polymer nozzle main body 21. The polymer ejected from the polymer nozzle main body 21 may contact steam at the front end portion of the steam nozzle part main body 11 to be atomized into polymer fine particles and ejected out of the steam nozzle part 10.
Meanwhile, the atomizer uses a shim plate 30 to adjust a flow rate of steam. In detail, as the shim plate 30 having an appropriate thickness is interposed between a flange 21 of the steam nozzle part and a flange 22 of the polymer nozzle part, an insertion depth of the polymer nozzle part 20 may be adjusted with respect to the steam nozzle part 10. That is, a relatively thin shim plate 30 is inserted into a flange gap G, and when a distance D illustrated in FIG. 1 is reduced, the flow rate of steam increases. On the other hand, when a relatively thick shim plate 30 is inserted into the flange gap G to widen the distance D, the flow rate of steam is reduced.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, the shim plate 30 according to the related art cannot be used unless a nut N is loosened from the flanges 12 and 22 and all of four shafts B are removed and then the polymer nozzle part 20 is completely separated from the steam nozzle part 10, and thus the installation of the shim plates 30 is not easy. In addition, repeated replacement of the shim plate 30 causes a problem such as damage to screw threads, thereby making maintenance, control and operation of the device difficult. Thus, a method for resolving this difficulty is required.